A Thin Line
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: <html><head></head>A mission at a unlikely place turned deadly. Life as they knew it is now falling apart. Good becomes bad. Helping leads to depression. Innocent lives shall be shaken to the core. Will the Davenport family stay whole? Or will they crumble to pieces? *Rated T for Gore, death, language and blood* *On hiatus, see last chapter for answer*</html>
1. Survivor

"Help!" A woman screamed as a fiery chunk of a building fell, heading towards her. A 16 year old boy moves his hands forward and a force field knocked it off. Her eyes widened and looked at her savior as the boy put out the force field and a 17 year old girl sped towards her and got her out of the building. The other boy, age 18, punched a door down, the girl speeding through it. Those three are Adam, Bree and Chase.

* * *

><p>Chase watched as Adam slammed another door down and he went inside. Chase turned and went up the stairs that were starting to be consumed by the flames while heading to the roof of the building. He tilted his head to see the famous logo of Davenport Industries on the door that lead to the roof and eyes ears were pricked with tears a bit. He shook his head and broke the door down with molecularkinesis.<p>

Just a few hours ago it wasn't like this. Now, Donald Davenport, the owner of Davenport Industries, is at the hospital because of a bullet near his heart and the building is on fire. If any of him or his siblings see the culprit who did that to their father, they'll be dead. Chase walked outside to see the damage, fire almost everywhere on the roof, the sprinkler system disabled as well with any thing that can douse the chemically caused flames.

There were three people with specialized guns loading something onto a helicopter and Chase's eyes narrowed as he scanned their guns, trying to find which matches the bullet that may have killed his dad. Chase let out a warning growl which one turned to him and snickered.

"Chase Davenport, I presume?" He asked and Chase growled but nodded. "You're the one that hurt Mr. Davenport with that bullet." Chase said and the man laughed. "Of course, the one that hired me told me to do that and at least collect one of his brother's greatest creations, one of the three bionic teens." Chase's eyes narrowed and he took a battle stance with a growl.

"Lets dance you son of a bitch!" Chase's voice mixed with Spike's as the man motioned something and three bullets came from behind and Chase turned with a force field and they fell as three got him from the two and the leader of the six men. He screamed as one impaled the back of his knee while another lodged itself in Chase's back and a third knocked off his com-set, perfectly aimed.

Chase slumped down while holding his leg and glared at the six men who were grinning, proud of their accomplishment. "He was right, you're the weakest of them all." The leader said and grinned. "Boys, go collect our extra pay before he dies in the flames, we need him alive." Two men went to go get Chase but the bionic winced and stood. "I'll show you weak!" Chase shouted in a deeper voice than Spike's as rain started coming down fast, starting to extinguish some of the flames while making others stronger.

Thunder flashed high and shot down at them, two of them bouncing back in fear, barely dodging the lightning. Chase roared as flames shot from the sky with wind speeds picking up, spreading the chemical fire around while regular flames were extinguished fully.

"Troy! The tranquilizers!" The leader yelled as one of them pulled a gun up shaking and aimed the gun shaking as Chase roared at him and fire from the sky lit a room on fire. Troy shot the darts and they barely made it, but they hit their target as Chase's eyes drooped and the weather changed and stayed rainy.

"Damn you... to hell... you bastards..." Chase muttered as he collapsed and the building couldn't take the pressure any more and started to collapse. "Kenny! Now!" The leader yelled as Kenny moved the helicopter and caught Chase by the hand but flames burned his hand and the driver yelped as Chase fell in with the breaking down building.

* * *

><p>"Guys? Guys!" Leo shouted into the com-set while in the lab. "Leo?" Bree was the first to respond as Leo turned on the monitor to see the burning building. "Yes, you guys better get out of there, by the Daven-Earth scans from the satellite it going to collapse any minute." Leo explained while trying to keep his cool and barely doing so.<p>

"Got it!" Adam and Bree said in unison. "Chase?" The mission specialist asked, not hearing the youngest bionic teens voice. All that replied to Leo was the faint buzz of the disconnected com-set. Leo typed in the second monitor and it showed all the com-set connections from the teens and himself. All were connected but the last one as Bree sped Adam out the building with herself, thinking their little brother made it out already.

"Guys! Chase's com-set is disconnected! I can't reach him!" Leo said and the older bionics eyes widened in fear for their little brother. They watched as the building crumpled down into gravel and rubble and their eyes stung with tears as that moment stuck in their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: I do not own Lab Rats first of all since I didn't say it in the beginning. This is my first story on Lab Rats that isn't really a crossover. I've been reading up on these cool stories that people posted so I decided to post my own for once, but I may be a bit too busy to focus on this story so much.<strong>

**Also, this takes place after Three Minus Bree but before You Posted What?!**

**Adam, Bree and Chase will receive new bionic abilities, I'll let you all decide which gets what but Chase already has one new bionic ability. I'll let you all decide on the comments or PM messaging once more.**

**Review or PM!**


	2. Thunderbolt

_**shinxshinx1595 **_** does not own Lab Rats. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Donald Davenport was hurt.<p>

Change that, he was in _**PAIN!**_

Donald groaned with his eyes shut tightly. "Donnie?" A voice that sounded so far away but yet so familiar said to him. "Douggie?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse, remembering his brother's nickname.

"Stay with us Donald, your gonna make it!" Tasha's voice echoed and everything hit him like a bullet train.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

Donald sighed as he tinkered with an invention during another weekly press conference because of how much his inventions are making. This time he was trying to fix the LEMP up more

"Donald Davenport!" A girl called and Donald shot up to see a gun right at his chest. The girl getting shot off like nothing and Donald's eyes widen. _'Do they even realized they just killed someone innocent?' _His thoughts raced a thousand miles as the man shot at him and quickly Donald hit the LEMP and the machine turned out the lights as he ducked, barely dodging the bullet while breaking the invention, immediately keeping the lights out.

Donald hit a button and grinned as the escape hatch came under each seat and he smirked. _'HA! In your face Douglas! Told you these would come in handy!' _Donald shook himself out of thought after remembering the situation quickly as the rest of the workers left in the shoots as he went in his own.

He landed fast near the emergency exit as he looked in horror as the workers were all dead before him. He heard a large bang before he fled, barely letting the bullet miss him. He ran for his life until he reached the exit which a gun got him as he hit the mission alert alarm on the monitor.

Before he knew it, he was super speeded to the hospital, before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"The tower of Davenport Industries has collapsed!" The news man said and Donald let out a cry before every thing turned black.<p>

* * *

><p>Spike Davenport, Chase's Commando App, glanced around the mind of his sole app user. The tech green glow surround the pink matter of which Spike believed to be the brain. He kicked at a rock that was randomly there and it disappeared like a hologram. "I hate it when he ends up here." Spike muttered in anger as he went and touched the glowing green and closed his eyes.<p>

"Spike?" The Commando App's eyes snapped open while turning to the source of the voice, which was Chase himself.

"You had me worried there punk." Spike snorted and Chase gave a small smile. "They can't take out the great Chase Davenport with bullets!" Chase said in a cocky tone and Spike snickered. "You sound like Donald." Chase rolled his eyes. "I refer to him as Donald and you refer to him as Mr. Davenport." Spike pointed out and Chase sighed.

"Fine, I remember you doing that all the time." Spike rolled his eyes at his counterpart. "Punk, what was with the lightning and fire?" Spike asked, generally confused about the situation that Chase encountered.

"I think I unlocked a new bionic ability." Spike snorted at the sentence and rolled his eyes. "We already know that genius." Chase rolled his eyes at the snarky remark. "The weather changed with my emotions and feelings, my molecularkinesis glitching so much from activating that bionic ability that it dragged a few new born stars out of the sky like fire balls." Spike whistled in awe.

"The people and now especially your family will fear us more." Spike muttered and Chase sighed, hearing it with his sensitive hearing. "That will never happen, we'll never be treated as monsters but as heroes when we are discovered." Chase pointed out while hiding the anger in his voice.

"What's the name for controlling weather then?" Spike snarled at Chase and the counterpart of the Commando App merely rolled his eyes. "Easy, atmokinesis!" Chase said and blinked and groaned as Spike laughed. "You could have used that to call your bionic ability!" Spike shot with a cocky tone and Chase merely face palmed in response

"Ugh!" Chase groaned as Spike laughed at his smart counterpart. "Okay, now get control before I do punk!" Spike's demeanor changed and Chase groaned and disappeared in a flash of green, leaving the Commando App to stay in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or PM!<strong>


	3. A Dark Light

_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bree for the first time in her life, felt empty. Her littlest brother is dead somewhere in the rubble and guilt was eating her alive. What If she went with Chase? Maybe he would be alive? Maybe if Adam and her didn't bully their sweet little brother, maybe he wouldn't have been so headstrong and not gone where ever he went. If the com-set didn't shut down maybe he'd have heard Leo and got out.<p>

It was getting to her as she sped herself and Adam away and they were in the lab. They saw aloe frozen at the video of the broken down building, and Bree snapped, bursting into tears. She cried for the death of her little brother as Adam grabbed her and hugged her tightly for comfort.

* * *

><p>Chase groaned as he returned to his body, feeling the aching pains of the bullets returning. His body felt like broken jello as he also felt he couldn't breathe too well. In fact, his body didn't want to respond to his brain at the moment. His eyes opened to see nothing but the night sky. He tilted his head to figure out why his body didn't get up.<p>

He noticed a giant rock on his body and he groaned softly, being wary if those people were back to find him. He soon gave an annoyed yet pained groan as the rock put too much pressure on his bullet wounds. "Ugh. Molecularkinesis app, engage." He let his voice access mode click on as molecularkinesis came to him and he glared at the rock and it started to move up barely.

"Come on..." Chase muttered in pain as the rock was now in the air and Chase swung his head and the rock flew. The rock smacked into a fire truck and it flew high into the air. Chase's eyes widened in embarrassment as the truck took out all the police cars that were stupidly enough next to each other in a circle.

"Ahh! My car!" A police man shouted in anger as other grumbled and dropped their doughnuts and coffee and turned to find where the rock came from. Chase slowly stood up as a police man walked over. "Hey kid, your under arrest until we find out who threw that rock." The police man said and Chase growled and knelt down to hold his leg in pain.

"Ouch!" Chase yelped as the man grabbed the bullet wound on his back. On instinct his force field activated and flung the man into the same car, him coughing up blood from the impact as his officer comrades grabbed their guns and aimed them at Chase. "Stand down!" One shouted and the one who hit the car growled and shot at Chase and the bionic boy's eyes turned icy blue as the bullet wounds on himself healed and the bullets were forced out.

"Stay away!" He roared and force fields shot everywhere and on a rooftop a boy recorded the scene with a grin.

"Father... he's alive..." The teenage boy said with glee and watched the fight with a glint of maniacal happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Heh heh. Who's the boy? What's with Chase's eyes? Will Adam, Leo and Bree learn their little brother is alive? Tune in next time! <em> Forgotten!<em>**


	4. Forgotten

_**shinxshinx1595**_** doesn't own Lab Rats! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chase let out a growl as the bullets shot at him by the police were thrown back in response. His fingertips glowed and lighting flew out at them and hit the ground in front of the policemen, his eyes still the icy blue. He roared and lightning flew towards the ground as a major storm brewed around Mission Creek.<p>

_'Do it.' _A voice in Chase's head purred as the bionic picked up the leader of the shooting policemen and molecularkinesis was choking him. _ 'End him, it'll make the pain go at ease.' _Chase shook his head and dropped the man with a snarl, not wanting to listen. He jumped back and touched a wall of the building and slid in like nothing and the men blinked.

"...Let's forget this ever happened." The leader said while holding his neck in pain. The other officers nodded in agreement and stumbled off in a daze.

* * *

><p>The boy on the rooftop finished the recording with a smirk. He hit send and grinned as a phone call came in. "Father, the bullets you made worked perfectly on Project C, those idiotic men you killed did do some good after all." The boy finished with a gleeful smile.<p>

"Good Hades, keep a close eye on Project C, and capture him alive. No death or scarring harm may bestowed upon him." Hades frowned and gave a small pout but knew his place with his father and didn't speak back harsh. "Yes father, I'll capture Project C before the Davenports find he's alive and well." Hades finished and hung up before he could get an answer and scoffed.

"Don't fear the gift Chase... you need to learn how to control your magnificent gift of yours. Your time with the Davenport's is now numbered." Hades finished his sentence with a smirk and glanced at his legs and a small faint greenish blue could be seen glowing under the black clothing.

"Chase Davenport... let's chat shall we?" Hades grinned and took off in a blur, the building roof having cracks from where he stood before.

* * *

><p>Adam felt empty without his little brother around. He held his crying younger sister to his chest as a mean of comfort. Leo was frantically typing, hoping it really wasn't true that Chase was dead.<p>

Bree's phone vibrated with a pop rock song which she put on speaker, trying to really hide that she was crying. "Hello?" She asked the caller and Leo kept on typing on while Adam let Bree go. "Bree, I need to talk to Chase, now. He's not picking up his cell." Douglas' voice responded, anger clearly lacing his voice.

"Um... He's not with us anymore..." Adam spoke for the first time since they arrived there. "Quit the games kids." Douglas' voice sounded more angered at what he thought was a joke. "Douglas... He died when the Davenport Industries building collapsed." Leo said in a sad tone.

"No he's not. He's on the news right now attacking things willy nilly like police cars and fire trucks, it looks like he's fighting nothing." Douglas said and Leo quickly pulled up a news feed and true to Douglas' words, it showed Chase flinging a car into a wall with his icy blue eyes glowing.

Chase Davenport was smashing cars into each other with the blue eyes as police men tried to shoot him down but an invisible force field stopped the bullets from touching him. "Chase!" All three siblings shouted in surprise as Bree grabbed Adam while hanging up on Douglas and speeding herself and Adam away.

* * *

><p><em>'Squash that bug into bits!' <em>The voice from before commanded in Chase's head as the bionic sees something speeding around him, taunting him. Chase's eyes turned from icy blue to crimson red and he roared and sonic waves shot at the speeding teen but the person merely jumped.

"Grr..." Chase growled in anger and charged and slammed the man into a wall, his speed increasing. "Ahh, Chase Davenport, now we can finally meet face to face." Hades said with a smirk and Chase gave a growl and jumped back and stuck to a wall with a hiss, his emotions influencing him more than his bionic brain.

"Bring it." Hades said while waving his hand in a forward motion and Chase gave a roar and charged at Hades. His red eyes changed to a yellow as he swung and Hades grunted as he barely dodged the attack, the ground breaking from the shock of the punch.

"Stronger than Project A... faster than Project B... and holding the capacity for updates... like Father found out in the notes he stole..." Hades muttered in anger as Chase gave a roar.

"But Father didn't plan that the bullet upgrade would affect your state of mind and your original bionic abilities." Hades said in a uncaring voice and Chase roared like Spike and charged as his eyes glowed grey and when Hades went to dodge, Chase went through him and grabbed him from behind and flung him to the ground in rage. "Die!" Chase roared in anger as his eyes turned back to the icy blue and he quickly jumped back from a swing from Hades and the boy frowned.

"Your bionic senses still are functional... weird..." Hades muttered in thought, ignoring the rampaging Davenport. _'Kill him! Now!' _Chase swung and his hands glowed red and flames shot at Hades. The boy blinked as the fire was heading to him and merely grinned and moved his arm forward and the skin burned off, showing tech green and blue under the skin, clearly not from the human body.

"Father improved me since the accident with you idiotic bionics. I hold bionic arms and legs, but I wouldn't consider you as a comrade in holding bionics, I merely consider you foe." Hades said and charged, his speed picking up and Chase roared with red eyes and sped to Hades as well, both pulling their fists back, ready to fight...


	5. Blue Flames

**Shinx: The preview for the new episode of Lab Rats is out! Just seen Chase's new ability, which I won't ruin for your enjoyment. But it will be included next chapter, it's confirmed. :3**

_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Die!" Chase ducked under Hades' punch while sonic screeching which blasted Hades into a wall. <em>'Perfect, go for the kill Chase! All the feelings in you, they can power your final attack to be rid of this bionic body stealer!' <em>The voice hissed with malice like glee and Chase's eyes flashed from his own hazel to the icy blue. "N-no... I-I'm better t-than this..." Chase muttered as his normal eyes gained dominant control which he groaned.

"Ugh... I don't feel so well- Woah!" Chase yelped as Hades punched the force field that automatically flared up when it sensed trouble. "Chase Davenport... I fare thee well!" Hades said in a mock olden day voice while signalling for something. Lasers shot from everywhere towards the force field and Chase yelped as the force field held a crack in it.

"Take this then!" Chase spun himself around while letting the force field fly out, stopping most the lasers while smacking Hades into another building. The police had left the area at the time.

"Chase!" The youngest bionic froze as he heard his sister's voice. He turned to see Hades smirk as lasers headed to his brother and sister. Bree grabbed Adam and sped Adam and herself out of the way while Adam's heat vision he shot before being dragged away hit Hades' arm.

_'Don't you see no good can come if you leave humanity alive! Now end the the world! You have the power!' _Chase shook his head, thinking he was hearing things. Skin-like materials went over Hades arms and legs before he disappeared in the blur he appeared in before.

"C-Chase... I can't believe it... you're alive!" Bree shouted in joy as she and Adam tackled their little brother into a hug and the boy let out a yelp of shock. "I'm never letting you go!" Adam said as Chase's face started turning a shade of red. "G-guys! C-can't breathe!" Adam and Bree blinked as they looked at their brother's face.

"Letting go, now." Adam said as both of them dropped their little brother to the ground and he took a breathe of sweet air. "Chase, who was that?" Bree asked, worried for her little brother. "I really don't know Bree, I spaced out with some voice nagging at me to destroy everyone but I didn't listen to it." Chase replied a bit angry.

"Okay, when Douglas and Mr. Davenport get back, we're making sure your chip gets checked for sure." Bree summed up what was awaiting Chase soon. "Hey-! Wait, Mr. Davenport made it?" Chase asked in a shaky voice, hoping what he heard was true. "Leo texted us. Douglas said the surgery to remove the bullet was a success, he's going to make a full recovery!" Chase grinned big, their father figure wasn't going down that easy.

_'Told you he'd make a full recovery.' _Spike's voice echoed in Chase's mind and the bionic gave a small smile. _'Thank you...' _Chase felt his own thoughts thanking his Commando App for the encouraging words.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Hades shouted in rage as men chained to walls of what looks like a dungeon whispered in fear. "Please, have mercy!" One shouted as Hades stepped to him and smirked darkly while licking his lips. The man cried as Hades put a hand on his head but screamed as his head was crushed into bits. Brain mush and blood splattered everywhere as Hades grinned and sniffed the air.<p>

"The sweet scent of fear puts me at ease... let me have more..." All the men in the area screamed but soon their screams were silenced.

* * *

><p>"Father... I didn't capture Project C like you asked. His siblings arrived before I could assault him and capture him." Hades lied swiftly while a shadowed person growled and slammed a fist into the table, all the glass in the room shattering on impact.<p>

"You know what your Uncle did when he found out you associated with Projects A, B and C." Hades gulped and shivered a bit while looking at his bionic arms and legs. "Y-yes father." Hades quickly replied in fear.

"Now give me one good reason I shouldn't do worse to you with my powers and his combined?" Hades' eyes widened in pure fear and he shook like a shivering cat. "P-Please father... Don't tell Uncle Krane about this... Please... give me one more chance..." Hades mumbled out loudly, pure fear lacing his voice which the shadow man smirked at his son's begging.

"Fine, capture Project C. Leave Donnie and Douggie to me." Hades bowed to his Dad and walked out the room with a sigh of relief of his Dad's gratitude.


	6. Weeping Sorrow

**Shinx: Hehehe, another update to happen!**

_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats!**

* * *

><p>Hades glared and growled to himself as the camera that was in the Lab showed the sleeping bionic teens. He spun around his chair once and glanced at the camera again for any changes and sighed when there wasn't.<p>

"Can't believe I'm afraid of that idiotic abusive father." Hades muttered but glanced at his bionic arm. "Back then, when I was just two, I met Donald and Douglas Davenport with my father." He muttered and glanced at the picture outside Davenport Industries with three people.

One was Donald, another was Douglas, and the last one was the shadow man from before, but they were all smiling and Hades smacked it away and the glass broke and the picture ripped and he grinned.

"Oh what I'm gonna do to the Davenports... even without my father's permission..." Hades chuckled as he watched the three bionics awaken in the Lab and he smirked. "Oh what I'm gonna do..."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Davenport! You're back!" Adam said happily and Donald was helped in by his brother. "Yeah, no throwing and bionic hugs please." Donald said before Adam could launch and pull him in a giant hug. Bree quickly questioned Donald about the whole event while Chase bit on a pencil while typing on the computer in the lab.<p>

"Uh Chase, what are you doing?" Leo questioned while Chase jolted a bit and rubbed his head. "What...? Ugh." Chase shook his head and moved his hand to run through his hair and looked at the U. S government face recognition page and rubbed his eyes. "What were you asking- oh Mr. Davenport, your here!" Chase quickly changed it and Douglas' eyes narrowed.

"Chase, capsule, now." Donald easily knew that something was off and Chase groaned. "Fine..." Chase pushed himself out of the chair and went into the capsule as Douglas looked at the monitor to see what Chase was doing and his eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Douglas looked at the picture that Chase had remade using his bionic memory and he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "This can't be right..." He looked towards the computer again and blinked a bit in surprise when the picture was still there. "Hades..." He muttered as the memories flew back to him.<p>

_Flashback_

Douglas worked on the blueprints for the very first bionic arm that could help revolutionize the medical business and get Davenport Industries more money, that's why Donald was doing a bit of it, the other was for helping people. "Hey Griffin, think this is right?" He asked for a giggle could be heard and he sighed and looked around to see a kid with silver hair with two red stripes in his hair. His eyes were blue and his teeth were perfect like.

"Like my kid Douggie?" A voice responded as it picked up his child. "What's his name Griffin?" Donald asked as he stopped tinkering and took a sip of coffee and Griffin smiled.

"His name is Hades, I named him that because of his hair." He pointed at the red stripes. "He was born with these red stripes and he's a pretty adventurous kid. Age two and he's already learning to talk and walk." Hades gave a giggle as he tried to get out of his father's grip.

"Hey, Adam is already playing around, age one. He's with his mom right now." Douglas said as he went back to sketching out the bionic arm. "Why don't you ever tell us who your with Douggie?" Donald teased and Douglas' eyes twitched. "Aw shut it Donnie." Donald gave a small pout before all three laughed at each other's antics with the laughter of Hades as well.

_Flashback end_

Douglas snapped out of his thoughts as a roar echoed the Lab and Chase's eyes flashed to a dark pool of darkness, black. "Humanity's last hope to keep themselves up, pathetic." Bree and Adam's eyes widened in surprise at their little brother as Chase pulled back a fist and slammed it into the capsules glass which fell apart.

"C-Chase?" Leo asked as he backed away with Donald. Chase flashed a maniacal grin and put his arm out which electricity like lasers inside it and it formed a bo staff. "My beautiful laser bo, how I missed it." Chase mused in dark like happiness. "Your not going to attack us are you? Because if you are, your gonna have to go through us Chase. Even though we may not like it." Bree said and took a stance with Adam.

"Bring it then!" Chase laughed out and twirled the laser bo in his hand and hit Adam on the shoulder which caught him off guard with the sudden jolt of electricity going through him. Bree tackled Chase away which the dark bionic growled and slammed the bo staff of electricity into her stomach which it launched her into a wall which she yelped in pain.

Adam shot his heat vision which Chase spun the staff as a mere shield of electricity and it absorbed the heat vision and Chase hissed as the heat vision burned his hands and he was forced to make the staff disappear. His eyes shined a bit with red and he roared which a sonic scream immersed out. Adam flew into Bree as the three non-bionic people hid behind one of the cyberdesks.

"Human beings, we have dark sides; we have dark issues in our lives. To progress anywhere in life, you have to face your demons." Chase said with a maniacal smile. "Wait a minute... Your not Chase." Bree said and "Chase" blinked with a grin forming. "Correct, I'm not exactly Chase Davenport, I'm acknowledged by the Guardian in his mind as the dark container, I hold back his craving for revenge and the Guardian's hold has been broken down enough for me to be free." "Chase" explained with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Then... where's my baby brother...?" Adam wheezed as Bree helped him up, being careful of the wounds on him. "Oh he's just sleeping, the Guardian screaming for his awaken." He said with a grin and Bree's eyes narrowed. "Who's the Guardian?" "Chase" laughed at the thought of telling.

"I will never tell you because then you'll just do what you do to summon him out." He chuckled and Adam growled. "Who are you then?" "Chase" gave an snicker st the thought. "Fine, I'll grace you with my name because of what you've done. It's Actaeon." Actaeon said with a grin but frowned for a moment. "Where's Bree?" He questioned and scanned around to not even see her. "Right behind you~!" Adam chirped and Actaeon turned with wide eyes as Bree's hands glowed and ice flew at him, sending him into a wall.

"Invisibility and cryokinesis, well done Bree Davenport." Actaeon muttered as his yes flashed hazel and Chase let out a groan. "Ow! It feels so cold!" Chase rubbed his cold hand and Bree flashed a smile. "Good to have you back Chasey."

* * *

><p>The shadowed man glanced at the same photo Hades had before with a growl and threw it across the room which almost hit the person who walked in but it stopped in midair. "Brother." He said and Krane growled. "Have you accomplished what I wanted Griffin?" Griffin shook his head with a low growl. "Your nephew screwed up." Krane's eyes narrowed.<p>

"I ripped out that runts arms and legs just for him to repay me like this. I made those bionic arms and legs with the blueprints you stole just for him to do this. Bring him here, now." Griffin put his hands up as a mere surrender. "I would but I'd like to know what you'll do to my son." Krane growled. "Know your place, I'm merely changing him into that android blueprint." Griffin's eyes widened in shock. "You're making my son into an android?" Krane nodded with a growl. "Now where is he or else you're taking his punishment." Griffin pointed to the camera of Hades' room. Krane merely smirked and left the room and Griffin looked at a shut down body with a growl.

"Oh your gonna be my son's partner when I power you back on. You idiotic android." Griffin got up and left as the android's eyes glowed green.


	7. Perish Song

_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

><p>Spike grumbled as he stormed in the mind, his own dark red laser bo glowing in his hand. "Nice for the Guardian to visit." Actaeon purred in happiness which Spike gave a scowl at. "Don't remind me, his mom put me up to this." Spike grumbled and spun his laser bow around.<p>

"What do you need Guardian?" Actaeon growled out while standing up out of his throne like seat. "I need you gone, for good." Actaeon gave a fake pout. "But if I'm gone, then your Guardian status will be broken and you'll die." Spike's eyes narrowed.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take for Chase."

* * *

><p>"Do I have to go to school if I barely survived a building crashing on me and I still have ice chunks on my back?" Chase groaned out. "No Chase, if you don't want to go, then you don't have to." Donald responded as he sat in a chair while working on an invention.<p>

"But Chase! You have to come, it's the beginning of the exams and you know Principal Perry won't give you a break and your ACT scores will go down!" Bree reminded which Chase gave a groan about. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll be right out." Chase grabbed his backpack and went out the door.

* * *

><p>"Perfect timing... but I need his siblings gone..." Hades muttered as he switched the camera to the outside cameras of the neighborhood watchmen, thanking that their codes were easy to hack. A slamming sound could be heard which Hades jumped up in surprise.<p>

"Time for your punishment." Krane said which Hades' scream was heard all over the compound soon after, Griffin in another room flinching from the scream but gave a small smirk.

"Don't worry son... the joy of creation is coming... and you'll be perfect enough to defeat those children of Douglas and take out Donald's inventions." Griffin muttered as the android in the containers eyes glowed green at the mention of Douglas.

* * *

><p>"Die!" Actaeon shouted in anger and a laser bow appeared with an arrow loaded. Spike spun his laser bo and the black arrow hit the crimson red staff. "Got ya!" Actaeon roared out while grabbing Spike by the neck, making the Commando flinch from the surprise attack. He grabbed Actaeon's and flipped him over his own body.<p>

"Final attack." Spike muttered and Actaeon nodded in agreement, both sharing scars and battle wounds. Spike roared which a dark red force field ball appeared in his hand shining in all its glory. "I call this the flame ball." The dark red force field ball gained flames around it, Actaeon grinning as lightning formed out his fingertips.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Both charged at each other with a roar, neither side backing down.

* * *

><p>Chase held his head as the final bell rang. It felt as if a storm was brewing in his head. "Spike please don't be giving me a headache again..." Chase begged as he stumbled out of class holding his head all the way back to the main hall as another throbbing headache kicked in and Chase let out a yelp.<p>

"Ow!" Chase felt something click in his head and suddenly the headaches stopped altogether. "Chase, you okay?" Leo asked worried as he helped Chase back up. "Y-Yeah I'm fine... where's Adam and Bree?" Leo rolled his eyes. "You spaced out for thirty minutes, they left man. Bree went to Caitlin's while Adam went home to play video games. Which I should be the same but I stayed behind to drag you back." Chase gave a smile.

"Thanks Leo."

* * *

><p>Chase let out another groan as he stumbled back to his capsule, the headaches coming back, much worse than before. "Chasey, you sure your fine?" Adam asked and Chase gave a nod as he walked into his capsule, shut it, and laid his head on the glass. The cooling sensation of the glass made the youngest bionic smile as the headaches ceased, sleep overcoming him soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Merely a filler chapter for character development on each of their parts. Spike's demeanor will be explained in a later chapter, Actaeon's creation will be explained soon enough with why Hades became who he was. As well as a character being confirmed to come back, but your choice if he's evil or not. Chase will have more of a internal struggle next chapter, don't worry. <strong>

**I'd like to thank Moonlit for letting me borrow a character from her story and helping me create the antagonistic father and son duo. As well as Slurp and other commenters providing bionic abilities. Also more focus on Slurp by helping me develop each character more. Thank you! :3**

**Review or PM! :3**


	8. Darkness

_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats, she only owns Griffin and Hades.**

* * *

><p>Chase found himself on the floor in the middle of the night weirdly. He scanned his bionic memories to find nothing leading him into this fall. He pulled himself up to see him in the middle of the living room. "What the heck?" Chase muttered as he felt something sticky on his forehead and on his chin.<p>

"Copper?" He muttered as his super nose caught the scent, it was fresh too. He moved his hand gently to his chin and flinched as he felt a bruise forming. "Ow." He hissed quietly as he moved himself and went into the bathroom. He flicked the lights on and moved to the mirror and shook slightly when he saw bruises and blood on his face.

"What happened?" He questioned himself as he turned on the faucet. He scooped up water and washed his face, noting the bruises that would be gone by the morning. He stretched with a yawn as he turned and left, turning off the faucet and shutting off the lighting as he did so.

* * *

><p>He felt... His memory gone. He held his head as he pushed the glass away and his eyes glowed green, his memories flowing through as his eyes narrowed. That blasted blast wave from Adam, the building collapsing on him and his so called "Dad" not even trying to save him. Marcus glanced around the empty room and seen the time, 4:42.<p>

He lifted his legs and started to move, feeling his bionics reactivating while taking out each camera in what seems to be a compound. He glanced and saw blood leaking out of a room, blood curdling screams could be heard, probably because of his own super senses.

Marcus didn't stop to help the poor soul as he broke down the metal steel doors and left the compound to see a busy street. He growled softly. Who ever was tortured back there can stay tortured. He won't show sympathy like his father didn't. No one deserves his sympathy.

For now, Marcus can think of one thing. Getting revenge on his father.

* * *

><p>Chase glanced at the time in class, the final bell should be ringing in an hour. He smiled as he laid back and was done with his ACT's already. He pulled out a book with a sigh and started to read. As he read, the headaches came back, much worse than ever. He shut his book while holding in shouts of pain.<p>

He put a hand to his head, making sure not to upset the pain anymore than it should be. Everything flashed, people dead with their eyes gouged out, blood bleeding from different parts of their bodies, and another being normal. Chase let out a small gasp at the flash but shook his head.

_'You caused that...'_ The voice purred as the vision of bloody gore came, flies this time hovering over their dead bodies being split into pieces. Chase felt himself jump as he noticed blood on him in the vision, like last night. He gripped his head more tightly, the bell ringing snapped him out of it.

He grabbed his books and was the first out of the door.


	9. Warrior

_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats!**

* * *

><p>Hades felt... weak. He felt ache from his brain but no pain in his body. His Uncle was gone by now but he still felt helpless to him. He could beat all three bionics because they weren't just in one like him, but with his Dad finding blueprints from one of the bionics' chips, now Krane wants the chip.<p>

In truth, Krane's bionics were in reality, killing his humanity. He needed a way to keep his bionics and his humanity. Hades shook his bionic brain out of its thought quickly and sat up slowly. Krane didn't want to become an android and fully lose his humanity, so his Dad found the next best thing.

Hades got out of it again as he pulled himself up into a standing position slowly from the blood covered table. He quickly felt as if his bionic arms and legs didn't weigh him down anymore. His body... felt normal. His eyes widen in fear and worry and pulled off the skin of his chest.

Instead of blood and human flesh like he usually expected, a metallic structure was in him. He took fast breaths and held his head as synthetic skin grew in its place again. He rushed and wiped blood of the metal table and he froze when he saw his human face. He wished he could vomit as fresh copper hit his nose and he turned to see a body with no limbs and no face.

He moved to the door and pulled it off completely. His father stole his considered Godfather's notes and blueprints before leaving Davenport Industries. Krane found the blueprints of the bionic chips. He found extra notes on Project C's chip. Now he wants the bionic alive so he can steal his chip and be rid of one of the three bionics.

Hades' eyes narrowed, a low growl being admitted into the night. Griffin, isn't his father as far as Hades considered any more. Hades considers him and Krane his cat food and gave a small smirk. He super sped right out the room into a forest.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Looks like we have the same enemy Chase.."

* * *

><p>Chase found himself the next night outside, blood on the dirt ground. He glanced to see a dead chicken. He soon blinked in surprise. "Where'd I get a chicken?" He mumbles as he made the corpse of the chicken burn up, courtesy of the awesome laser bo he had.<p>

Everything flashed red, bodies lying on the ground everywhere. No eyes, teeth, nose or ears. Their fingers missing as well to their rotting corpses. Chase gagged as he seen his family's bodies on the ground, same as the rest of them. His eyes watered when the image wouldn't disappear and he gained his laser bo and stabbed himself. He gasped as he hit the glass of his capsule with his head.

"A nightmare..." His body felt completely numb as he glanced around, making sure his siblings were safe. As they were Chase closed his eyes. "It was just a nightmare..." He mumbled as sleep soon overcame him.


	10. I'm In Hell

_**shinxshinx1595**_** doesn't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

><p>Marcus found himself at a collapsed house, the house he used to live in. He shook his head and scanned the are. "Where is he..?" He growled out as he couldn't find a trace of his father.<p>

The rain was soaking him, making him growls in response. "Why is my luck so bad?" He smashed the ground enraged. He flinched as he heard growling in the forest nearby, making him super speed to the source, never looking back.

* * *

><p>Hades growled as he senses super strength in the area. He flinched, turning invisible when someone super sped by. His tail flickered which he stared at it. He didn't even recognize what animal it was from.<p>

_'Since you like failure so much, you can have a failure limb as well!'_ He flinched when he remembered Krane's words when he was turning him into a android.

"I sense you there, get out of the invisibility app or whatever your using." Hades flinched as the boy's eyes glowed green. "Tell me your name and I'll come out and tell mine." Hades shot back, his voice more confident than he was. "My name is Marcus." Marcus said as Hades blinked and turned visible.

"The name is Hades." Hades shot back, sensing the hidden rage in Marcus' voice. A giant silence consumed the two soon after. "Are you bionic?" Marcus soon broke the silence. 'Used to be.' Hades found himself thinking. "No, I'm an android." Hades felt the rain get more harder and tilted his head at it.

"Wanna be friends?" Hades suggested, his tail flickering with new feelings consuming it. "Fine, I have nothing else to do." Marcus said with a growl. "What's your deal?" Hades asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Chase groaned as he finally arrived home. The debate team was arguing about how Principal Perry should get fired, then they received four hours of detention, that's why Chase arrived at 7:00. He laid on the couch with a sigh. A blood curdling scream echoed the house and Chase found himself in a blood covered rooms, everywhere.<p>

He flipped up, adrenaline consuming him quickly. He went around but soon enough when he entered the Lab a lightning bolt hit him which he screamed and awoke back on the couch.

"Chase!" Leo called, looking like he was shaking him awake. "What Leo?" Chase asked while sitting up and rubbing his head. "Big D said there's a Mission Alert." Chase's eyes twitched with a sigh as he got up and headed to the Lab.

* * *

><p>"Where are ya going?" Hades asked, feeling more comfortable around his new friend. "Nowhere for now." Marcus mumbled, Hades barely picking up at it with his super hearing.<p>

"What's with the tail?" Marcus found himself asking. "When I became an android, I failed at my original job so they wanted to do this sort of prank. A failure robot with a failure limb, which is considered as the tail by them." Marcus gave a snort and Hades glared.

"Ha."

* * *

><p>Chase found himself and his older siblings at one giant flaming field. South Africa's plains caught on a chemical fire and they were supposed to put it out. The people were already evacuated, nothing else to do but put it up.<p>

Chase grimaced as the scent of fresh copper hit his nose. He closed his eyes tightly before a weird vision could be seen again. Bree was using her cryokinesis while Adam was using his ice breath.

_'Stop them and let it spread. It's the perfect way to show humanity who we are.'_ The voice came back as Chase found himself moving, his eyes widening in worry as they did so.

"Adam! Bree!" He shouted which they stopped and turned around with wide eyes as molecularkinesis shot them off. He heard them screaming in the fire as Chase punched himself hard in the face, snapping him out of whatever control he was in. He sat on the ground with wide eyes and hugged himself, blood slipping down his chin and dripping onto the ground.

The weather immediately turned rainy, starting to put out the fire that they couldn't before. "I'm in Hell... I'm in Hell..." Chase muttered with teary eyes, the voice laughing in his head the whole time.


	11. Between Love and Hate

_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats.**

**Enjoy your long wait. Don't forget, I'll be on vacation writing out some chapters next week. I'll enjoy the pestering for fun. Flames of course, will light Hades' rage against his ex-girlfriend.**

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Bree laughed as she sped herself with Adam out of the bushes, unharmed in any way. "W-what..?" Chase mumbled in shock. "We pranked you good Chasey!" Adam gave a laugh, making Chase's eyes narrow. The rain falling from the sky put out the fire behind them.<p>

"Come again?" Chase asked, hidden malice in his tone. "Adam learned about his illusion making app. It sets up fake things doing who knows what." Bree said, not even caring that her own brother would have killed them if they weren't illusions.

"You better run." Chase warned enraged at the "prank" they have done. Adam grabbed onto Bree, the bionic girl speeding them off in a blur as Chase let out an angry growl. His eyes glowed red and he took off in speed after his siblings.

* * *

><p>"So, why are we here?" Marcus asked, Hades walking out of the Davenport Household, losing his invisibility app's abilities. "Ha, now that bastard of a father can set up his own cameras. I merely destroyed then each." Hades bragged with a snicker.<p>

"What's your vendetta with your father?" Marcus questioned as Hades swung his tail enraged. "He turned me into this." Marcus blinked, nodding like he knew everything.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Tone it down Chase, don't let Spike out." Adam warned, a small tone of fear being detected. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You two just faked your deaths in front of your little brother! You two are my protectors, you keep me safe from the dangers that we go on through missions! Ever since Leo came you've been distancing yourselves from me! I learned to cope with it but this has gone too far! I thought it was my fault that you died! Know what?! <em><strong>I HATE YOU!" <strong>_Chase roared, making his siblings eyes widen in shock.

A simple pause as Chase closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Spike to have a say. Weirdly, the Commando App didn't take his que like usual. Chase turned away, went into his capsule, closing his eyes. The last thing he saw before sleep washed over him was his siblings frozen, shocked faces.

* * *

><p>"Spike! SPIKE!" Chase yelled for his Commando App counterpart inside the bionic level of the mind. No response came to him, making the bionic grimace in worry. Black and blue eyes glowed behind him, making Chase summon his laser bo which stopped a laser sword and a laser metal fan.<p>

"Die." The blue one hissed, slicing at him with a growl. Chase easily detected the hidden feminine tone, meaning the blue eyed person was a girl. Black eyes growled and slammed Chase into blue eye girl. Chase ducked under a laser sword swipe, him kicking at black eyes legs.

He gave a yelp of pain and collapsed as Chase smacked blue eyes onto the ground, aiming two laser bo's at their necks. They glared at Chase, making the bionic grin in victory. "Let us go." Black eyes hissed, making Chase blink.

"Tell me your names and I'll leave." Black eyes gave a snarl as blue eyes glanced at the ground. "I'm Alpha, she's Omega." Omega grabbed Alpha and they geo-leaped away, making Chase blink in shock.

* * *

><p>"H-Hey!" Marcus complained as Hades dragged him into an alleyway. "Dude! Dude! When I was human, I used to come here!" Marcus raised an eyebrow, flicking a fly off. The alley was in ruins, everything rotting to the core.<p>

"This looks like crap." Marcus grimaced as the smell got into his nose, curse the super senses of his. "It may look like crap, but listen." Marcus let his super hearing stretch out, nothing as the source.

"I don't hear anything." Marcus plainly said, making Hades blink. "Shut off your super senses, then listen." Marcus complied, his eyes widening at the hidden sound.

It was a sweet soft melody. It could be compared to one that a mother hums to her child before bed. "Where's that coming from?" Marcus asked softly, never hearing that melody in his life. "It's the ghost of the hidden alleyway." Marcus blinked as his bionic brain went to work, getting no results.

"Only select few know about these ruins. A mother protected a child from criminals and murderers. The child, was me. My mother loved me with all her heart, but she couldn't protect me from them forever. The police came as she died. I learned to cope with it, but every now and again, you can hear the sweet melody she sang to me before she died." Marcus blinked in sorrow.

"I'm... sorry to hear that." Hades shook his head with a sigh. "It's okay, it's something everyone has to get over. A loss of a loved one is hard to cope with, but dealing with it makes your mentality stronger."

* * *

><p>Chase felt a rush of wind coming behind his back, triggering the bionic to duck under a laser whip. He grabbed the end and glared at the man with golden yellow eyes. "Eh, let my whip go mate." Chase detected the Australian accent that was trying to be hidden. He shook his head while letting the whip go, making the golden eyed man fall back but gain his balance.<p>

"Bring it." Chase growled out while taking a stance, his laser bo sparking at an new enemy. Golden boy super sped around Chase, trying to hit the bionic with its whip. Chase kept blocking its attack with his laser bo, making him flinch at the added pressure from the whip each time.

"Get away!" Chase hissed, making his force field launch golden boy to the ground. Chase glared, making golden boy flinch. "My name's Delta, and you'll have yourself a difficult challenge, heed my warnin'." Delta hissed, soon super speeding out of the area.


	12. Life of Humanity

**Note: Only two characters hold distorted, broken voices. Those who have bolded words have distorted voices because of being locked up for a very long time.**

**shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Lab Rats.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chase felt as if he ran thousands of miles, but as he recognized, everything he passed kept returning, making his run stop. "What the-?" He mumbled as he scanned around, turning out to be an endless maze.<p>

"Spike!" Chase resorted to calling for his Commando App, his voice echoing through the endless maze of his mind. When no reply returned to him, he let out a groan of annoyance.

"_**CoMe oN ChAseY, leT's plAy~!" **_ Chase screamed in pain as a laser claw dug into his skin, making blood ooze out, Chase quickly kicking the purple eyed thing back. It let out a hiss while holding its chest in pain, but quickly recovered

"_**GaMma! BeTa! JoIn iN oN tHe fUn!" **_Chase clutched his ears hearing the broken voice of the purple eyed person. He quickly rucked under two laser knives thrown at him. Gamma, one with green eyes, growled while spinning its twin, Beta, who had orange eyes, into Chase. The bionic kicked him off as a flash came to him.

_He felt really hot under an operating table, feeling something wrong with half his body as someone with a tail quickly worked with a girl and a blurry boy. He screamed in agony as something was put into him, the emotion knocking him out into unconsciousness._

The flash disappeared as the purple eyed guy roared while slamming its laser claws at him. Chase snarled while slamming him into Beta. "Epsilon! Beta!" Gamma yelled, throwing laser knives Chase's way. "Get away!" Chase shouted, a force field knocking them all down while stopping the knives. He gave a growl while taking off, never looking back.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" Hades asked Marcus shrugging in response. "Not that I'm aware of, but I do hear- wait duck!" Marcus shouted, making both duck a lightning shot.<p>

"Who's that?" Marcus asked, seeing a very pissed off Krane behind them. "That's the Krane I was talking about." Hades whispered, Marcus blinking in surprise when he saw a girl with Krane. "Nice to see you again… not." She snapped, making Hades hiss in response.

"Great it's the bitch again." The girl growled at Hades, Marcus blinking again at the rivalry. "The bitch?" Marcus said slowly, trying to comprehend what happened. "Yes, the bitch." Hades shot back, making the girl shoot a death glare at him, Hades not flinching one bit.

"My name is S-1 you jackass!" S-1 hissed at Hades, making him smirk. "Oh I thought it used to be Vanessa. But now I'll call you B-1, it stands for bitch number one." Hades shot back, earning another glare from S-1 and a snicker from Marcus.

"Get them and kill them." Krane said, S-1 grinning in response as her eyes glowed green. "My pleasure Mr. Krane."


	13. Depths of Humanity

**shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Lab Rats. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Spike!" Chase yelled again, now practically wishing he had super speed. No response was evident but Chase jumped back, a laser arrow ebbing itself into the ground. A brown eyed person grinned as a red one snickered. "Who the hell are you?" Chase hissed out, practically enraged that he had to go through them.<p>

"I'm Prime, and the brown eyed person is Spector. He doesn't talk much as do I, well personal reasons." Prime said with a smirk, his red eyes glowing in thought. Spector gave a hiss at him, making Chase flinch at the hidden malice that his body put out.

"Leave me alone then!" Chase yelled, laser bo's forming in each hand. Prime tisked as he aimed his laser bow, an laser arrow forming as it shot at Chase at a fast rate. Chase ducked to receive a punch that sent him into the ground. Chase emitted a scream as Spector gave a laugh. Another punch was going to hit the bionic but a hand grabbed Spector's, stopping it.

"_**TeCh! WhY aRe yOu hElPinG hIm?!" **_ Spector hissed, Chase giving a shiver at how his voice sounded so distorted, Spector glaring deadly at a grey eyed person. "Me and Phantom have seen enough of this. Actaeon is lying, why don't the rest of you see that?" Tech asked, Chase struggling to get back up but Prime put his foot on Chase's back, making the bionic stay down with a growl.

"_**HaVinG thAt kiD aS a cOmmAnDeR is sTupiD, doN't yOu tHiNk?" **_Tech let out a growl at Spector, Chase watching the scene in awe. "Am I really the only smart side of him? Prime, I know you're the strategist, please explain to Spector about this." Prime blinked, but gave out a small not, bringing a growl out from Spector.

"One second ago you wanted to take him out! Whose side are you on?" Spector yelled in outrage. "I rather be on Chase's side than Actaeon's." Prime said, letting Chase stand up. "But his guardian locked us up, keeping us cooped up in him! We only get our spotlight when he uses us! Were regarded to him as nothing! What says Chase will do the same to us once Actaeon is gone?!" Spector yelled, Chase's eyes widened at learning of Spike's behavior.

"I say I won't, whatever you all are." Chase said, rubbing the wounds he received from them. "We're makeshift beings from your emotions that you don't experience so much, we merged with inactivated bionic abilities. When you unlock them all, we merge into you, all but Spike since his coding is locked inside an app." Chase blinked, nodding at the explanation given.

"Get the rest, his Guardian must be saved before he dies." Prune and Spector nodded, making Chase blink in surprise.

"Who's this Guardian you speak of?" Chase questioned as he followed Tech. "Your anger, or as you refer to him as your "Commando App"." Chase's eyes widened in shock.

"Spike…"


	14. Cries of Despair

**Shinx: Sorry about not updating for awhile. I was just on my vacation and I updated other stories. I was just stuck on what to write. So enjoy.**

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Lab Rats.**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Who is Actaeon really?" Chase found himself questioning as he ran with the four. "He's your darkness, he and Spike were created together. Spike your rage controller, Actaeon your pure evil side. Actaeon plans to be rid of Spike in a few minutes and we were supposed to get rid of you, but that didn't happen." Prime explained quickly.<p>

"Stop it! Actaeon!" Spike's roar echoed, followed by the very familiar copper smell that Chase knew all too well. Chase ran as fast as his feet would take him, hoping he could get to them quick. He arrived with the four, other persona apps (which is the name he gave them) watched Spike and Actaeon fight, blood soaking through their sleeves.

"Get out of here Chase." Spike warned to the original controller of the body. "Spike look out!" Everything flashed red for everyone present.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Leave me alone B-1!" Hades hissed as he back flipped away from electric blasts coming from the girl he hates. "Woah! Why am I involved?!" Marcus questioned as he super sped out of a blast from Krane, the mastermind glaring at Marcus. "B-1~! Let's die shall you?" Hades shot a thermo blast at S-1, the girl flipping away soon after.<p>

"Never! You die!" She hissed, kicking at Hades which the boy yelped and ducked, grabbing her leg and flipping it over himself. S-1 caught herself and kicked Hades' back, launching the animal-android into a tree. "Goodbye!" Marcus ducked and kicked Krane in the head, launching the man far away when Marcus added geo-leap into the kick.

"You will die!" Both hissed at each other, Marcus watching as they threw a blast of thunder and fire, making a hole into the Davenport Lab, which S-1 tackled the two into it, only Chase present, sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p>"Chase!" Spike yelled, the bionic boy having his left arm and leg cut off, his eye missing as well by Actaeon's fire slice. Chase gave a dangerous glare as the persona app's all disappeared into Chase, all expect Spike and Actaeon. "Get out of my head! Never come back! Never take control!" Chase roared at Actaeon, the man only smirking in response.<p>

"Fine. But I already have ruined part of your life for sure. Enjoy it." Actaeon said, disappearing as well. "Chase..." Spike trailed off, worried for him. "I better get going, my family will be wondering why I was sleeping for so long." Chase mumbled, disappearing into control.

* * *

><p>"Ughh..." Chase groaned, feeling the left side of his body in total pain. He walked forward in the destroyed lab as Marcus growled and tackled S-1, Hades looking for tools for something in worry. Chase reached a mirror and let out an unholy scream at the blood that he saw out of his right eye...<p> 


	15. Hopeful Decision

**Shinx: I'm back with another chapter! Here you are!**

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Lab Rats!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh god!" Chase resisted vomiting as he seen half his body parts either maimed or completely ripped off. Hades kept searching for some tools as S-1 and Marcus looked away from Chase with pale faces. "W-what happened to me?!" He felt himself screaming as his fingers on his left arm fell off like a apple falling from a tree. <em>'That's what Actaeon meant... that's what he did...' <em>Chase felt Spike's thoughts in a hushed voice, not booming like he usually would do.

"Don't stand around like idiots and help me find bionic pieces and a camera!" Hades hissed, Marcus and S-1 snapping out of their demeanor, going to go find what Hades instructed. Hades super sped, cleaning up the lab enough and making Chase lay on a table. "Go to sleep, we'll handle this." Hades said, Chase nodding slowly as the blood lost erased the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins, making him black out.

* * *

><p>A bird flew in the night, giving a holy coo as Chase's senses came back to him. His left side of his body felt at ease, except for the small throbbing pain that commonly came at random. He groaned and sat up, seeing Hades and Marcus fixing the hole that the former and S-1 created. "You okay?" He heard S-1 speaking to him, it being a bit muffled from the blood that was being drained in his ear by his bionics.<p>

"Fine. I think I'm fine." Chase said, sitting up while feeling his left leg being more swift. He glanced around and held back vomit when his bionics scanned a black bag, which was full of a arm, a leg and a eyeball. His face paled when he realized what it actually was. It was his body parts.

"Woah! Easy there Chase." Marcus super sped and caught the bionic from fainting. Chase quickly looked at his arms and legs to see them perfectly normal. "Wanna see my work?" Hades seemed to grin as he gave Chase a mirror. "It looks... normal." Chase mumbled, both of his eyes having the same glow as they always had. "Think of bare flesh." Hades said with a grin that could scare away birds.

"Oh my..." Chase trailed off as he saw a camera for an eye, and the synthetic skin disappearing to show a bionic arm and leg for the left side of his body. He quickly willed it to become normal, which it did such that. "Just avoid X-Rays for a few days and it'll settle in enough to fool any piece of technology that you have human body parts. Trust me on that one, I had to travel on airplane with my father a few times. It was no pain with the security guards since my arms and legs were settled in with my body structure." Hades explained, Chase's eyes blinking in surprise.

"Thanks I guess." S-1 took a stance at Marcus and Hades. "Wait, before we battle I have to do something." Chase said, and pulled Marcus back and punched his face. "Traitor!" Marcus rubbed his cheek and took a stance at Chase with a glare. "Wait!" Everyone glared at Hades, who was finishing the capsules, once done it looked like nothing happened to the lab at all. "Me and Marcus are on your side against my father and my uncle Krane, believe me Chase." Hades explained, Chase blinking in pure shock.

"You're related to Krane?!" S-1 sent a blast of electricity at the ground, luckily it didn't make a mark. "Stop this! Either we fight or not!" Marcus gave a shrug. "Why don't we sit down and have a game of cards?" Marcus said sarcastically, S-1 shooting a glare at him. "Now let's see who's on who's side? Your either on the side of good S-1, or the side of evil. Choose now." Chase said, rubbing his left arm.

"I'll help you for now. Griffin's plan is more dangerous than you think Chase." S-1 said, Chase blinking in response. "What can be worse than me losing three pieces of my body?" Chase questioned, unknowing that things can get worse. "You can lose your bionic chip, which can make Krane invincible." S-1 pointed out, Chase groaning in complete frustration... until he saw a little white thing squirming under a bag of concrete. He walked over and threw the bag off, a dove with a broken wing and a smashed head was still moving, barely alive.

"Help me help this bird." Chase said, picking it up, hero instincts kicking in. Chase moved it to Hades and the boy raised an eyebrow. "This will be fun, never experimented bionic technology in question animal. But it needs a sort of host to keep its bionics under control." Chase blinked and looked at Marcus and S-1, the two giving glares at each other.

"I'll do it since those two are just giving "loving" looks at each other." Hades gave a snicker as he got to work with bionic tech. "Oh I taught him how to give this loving looks to B-1." Chase tilted his head as he installed an app into his system. "B-1? Her name is S-1 right?" Hades soon shook his head. "Her real name is Vanessa, but she gave up her human self to gain bionics." Hades muttered, shaking his head. "That's why I dumped her." Chase shook his head as the bird cood and went onto his shoulder. "Well, she's alive." Chase gave a small smile.

"I'll call her Holy, the bionic holy dove."


	16. Hope

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Lab Rats!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Leave before my family comes back." Chase hissed, Holy already gone. "If you want to chat, find us in Mission Creek Forest." Marcus said dryly, leaving with Hades and S-1. "Ugh, now to deal with those hideous body parts before they get back." Chase mumbled, looking at the black bag that was starting to ooze blood. Chase's eyes flashed a bright golden bit soon returned to their hazel-brown mixture.<p>

He quickly super sped and dumped the body parts into a dumpster, quickly speeding back and cleaning up the mess left by it. He soon sighed in relief as he glanced around, making sure nothing was out of place using his bionic memory. He grinned as everything was perfect and leaned back in a chair, pulling out a book to read-.

"Chase Davenport! Why is there a hole in the house?!" Chase sighed and threw the book back into the box he hid from his siblings. Maybe be won't get to read after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Sorry that this is a very short chapter. In a few chapter, 5-6 chapters will be the ending, but it will be on hiatus until I finish <strong>_**Everyone has a Dark Side **_**and **_**Gathering.**_


End file.
